1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of improving the efficiency and wear life of internal combustion engines, especially two-stroke cycle engines and specifically deals with a fully integrated engine construction which produces or induces a novel form of controlled detonating combustion overcoming limitations of Otto and Diesel cycle engines. The power piston floats on an air cushion, and hydrocarbon emissions are decreased by retaining unburned fuel radicals. The engine absorbs destructive stresses.
2. Prior Art
While it is known that internal combustion engines will run under detonating conditions, the higher temperatures and stresses producing these conditions tend to damage and destroy the engine structure as well as causing them to operate less efficiently than under so-called normal combustion conditions. It would, therefore, be an improvement in the art to provide internal combustion engines which operate efficiently under controlled detonating, lean fuel conditions, without engine damage and having improved specific fuel consumption.